Various techniques have been developed for enhancing video broadcasts of live events. Broadcasts can be enhanced to assist the human viewer in following the action of the live event as well as providing entertainment and educational benefits. For example, a replay of a particular event, such as the scoring of a goal in a soccer match, can assist the viewer in comprehending the finer points of the game, including the movement and positioning of the players. However, replays are conventionally limited to depicting the viewpoint of one or more cameras. Due to safety and practical considerations, cameras cannot always be positioned in locations which capture the action from a desired viewpoint. As a result, the images obtained may not capture the most important action, for instance, due to one player occluding another.